


Kneel to You

by RazleDazle



Series: Show Me Your Love [1]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: No plot. Just some shameless fluffy smut that was inspired by a sexy picture of Rhett on his knees.





	

 

* * *

 Rhett lifted his chin a fraction of an inch off his chest and dragged his eyes up to meet the blue irises surrounded by the beauty that was his love. A breathy moan escaped between his teeth and parted his lips without his knowing. The sweet sound travelled along the air and hit Link’s eardrums.

“Now, now. What did I say about being quiet?” Link purred, as he gripped the larger man’s chin in his deft fingers. Grazing the softness of his neatly trimmed blonde beard. Running the pad of his thumb over the bristles of hair, feeling the combination of the gruff maleness of the fur and the sweet delicate mouth. Link ran his thumb along Rhett’s bottom lip, pressing down. Coaxing the taller man to open wider and wider. Rhett obeyed Link’s silent command and his jaw hung, as his soft eyes traced the contours of Link’s face.

“Oh the things this mouth can do.” Link whispered to himself as he pressed his thumb into Rhett’s warmth. He grazed against teeth and Rhett bit softly down, his eyes locked with Link’s. Hot lust and desire shot from the blonde man to Link, sending a ripple down his spine. Rhett’ eyes were so needy, his mouth was so tight. So heated. So possessive. Link could feel Rhett’s front teeth press sharply into his nail and his tongue lap against the tender tip. A tinge of longing lit between his legs as Rhett sucked ever so gently, flicking his tongue around Link’s digit. Rhett slurped at Link’s finger, exploring along the cuticles, nipping at the softness beneath the nail bed. A hum emanated from the kneeling man’s throat and vibrated a groan around Link and the brunette almost lost his mind with hunger.

“That’s enough of that now.” Link slipped out of Rhett’s mouth, smearing the saliva along Rhett’s upper lip, delighting in the press of pursed lips against his finger.

“Do you love me, baby?” Link asked softly, circling around Rhett’s slack mouth as he savored the slide of himself across his friend.

Rhett nodded slowly, his eyes bursting with flames. Link didn’t need words. Rhett’s eyes told him volumes. With every flutter of his eyelash was “You’re gorgeous”. With every enlarged dark pupil, was, “I need you.” With every heavy blink was,  “You are my everything.”

Link’s hands entwined around Rhett’s pointlessly mussed coif, tugging his head backwards revealing exquisite throat. Link wanted to bite down and taste the shiver of Rhett’s aching veins. He wanted to cause pain and pleasure. He wanted it to rip through Rhett and make the man pant and drool with need.

Rhett did not protest the awkward angle or the slight pain from Link’s fingers. Dipping his head back as he closed his eyes, his allowed his mouth to gape open as his breathing deepened. He was at Link’s mercy. He was always at Link’s mercy. The smaller man’s needs far outweighed his own. Anything Link wished or thought, was Rhett’s pleasure to do.

Link watched the tall man swallow and his adam’s apple bob nervously up and down.  Link’s mouth cracked into a full smile as he brought his lip’s to the crevice at the base of his partner’s throat. Covering the entire expanse, Link sucked on the groove in Rhett’s neck.

“Link. . . .”

“Shhhhh, now, Rhett. . .” Link gently commanded as he pulled a hiss out of the larger man as tender skin was kneaded between sharp incisors.  The sounds of his best friend and the fact that he was falling to pieces in front of him made Link’s mouth curve into a smile.

“Then show me how much you love me.” Link's hot breath tickled Rhett's ear. 

In one move, Link pulled the blonde man to his feet and towards the bedroom, yelping and giggling as Rhett swatted at his behind and chased after him, slamming the door behind them. Link dove for the bed and opened his arms to his lover.  With a happy sigh their mouths and bodies crashed together. They had all night to explore each other and Link was going to enjoy every second Rhett gifted to him.

  

* * *

 

 

 

 Inspiration:

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
